StorytimeMyths and Legends
by Krysia
Summary: FINISHED!! Chibi-usa finds the story about Endymion and Selene while in the past and is curious about the origins of myths.
1. Default Chapter

STORYTIME—MYTHS AND LEGENDS  
By Krysia  
  
Disclaimer: Story is original…characters are not. Truly a non-profit endeavor. {sigh}  
  
  
  
Chibi-usa looked up and saw her family—mama, papa and the senshi waiting at the top   
of the hill for her. "Mama! Papa" she cried as she ran and threw herself into her   
mother's awaiting arms.  
  
Serenity smiled mistily as she scooped her daughter into her arms and hugged her tight.   
Endymion and the senshi each took turns hugging Chibi-usa and exclaiming how she had   
changed. The group, once finished with their reunion, turned and headed towards the   
palace. Chibi-usa was amazed how revitalized Crystal Tokyo looked. It was very   
different from the way she remembered it when she came back with the 20th century   
senshi.  
  
Chibi-usa glanced up at her parents who walking along each side of her. 'Yes' she   
thought. 'I can see how they look like Usagi and Mamoru'  
  
Once they reached the palace, Sailor Jupiter ushered them into the dining hall. "I'm sure   
Chibi-usa is hungry after her trip through time." On cue, Chibi-usa's tummy rumbled   
which caused everyone to laugh.  
  
"Just like her mother, ne?" Sailor Mars quipped while poking Serenity in the ribs.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way" responded Endymion at which the senshi either rolled   
their eyes or sighed.  
  
Everyone seated themselves around the main table in the dining hall that was loaded with   
food prepared by Sailor Jupiter. "I had the cooks working on most of this earlier after   
Pluto told us that Chibi-usa was returning home today. I just supervised."  
  
Serenity smiled. "Jupiter, I've never known you to just supervise in the kitchen. I'm   
sure you've had more of hand in preparing the meal than you are admitting."  
  
"Who cares? Let's eat!" piped up Venus.  
  
After several minutes of sharing stories with Chibi-usa of what happened in Crystal   
Tokyo after the defeat of Wiseman and reminiscing about the past, Chibi-usa spoke up.  
  
"Mama, Papa?"  
  
"Yes, Small Lady?" inquired Serenity.  
  
Chibi-usa looked at her plate and blushed. "When I was in the past, I read a story about   
Selenity and Endymion. It was about the moon goddess falling in love with a shepherd   
and she put him to sleep so she could be with him for eternity. Was that story about you   
and Papa? Why is it so different?"  
  
Serenity just looked at her husband helplessly. "Help me" she mouthed to him.  
  
Endymion glanced around and seeing no help from the senshi, "Well, Small Lady, it's   
like this…" 


	2. Chapter2 Explainations

STORYTIME-MYTHS AND LEGENDS  
By Krysia  
  
Disclaimer: Story is original.characters are not. Truly a non-profit endeavor. {sigh}  
  
  
  
Endymion glanced around and seeing no help from the senshi, "Well, Small Lady, it's   
like this."  
  
  
Chapter 2: Explanations  
  
"You know how we tell you to always say nice things about people? This is similar.   
When people tell stories, they never tell it exact the same. Sometimes they remember   
things differently or they add their own opinion. Over time, the story changes and   
becomes nothing like what originally happened."  
  
Endymion sat back in his chair, pleased with his response.  
  
Chibi-usa thought for a moment, "Is that why Minako always mixed up her sayings?"  
  
The senshi snickered while Venus looked annoyed.  
  
"Sure is!" grinned Mars.  
  
"Small Lady" interrupted Serenity, as she noticed Venus getting ready to voice her   
opinion, "When did you hear the story of Selenity and Endymion? I don't remember   
reading it to you."  
  
"Well.." Chibi-usa blushed. "When I stayed with Ami, I noticed a book called Myths &   
Legends. It had lots of stories in it. There was a piece of paper in it and when I opened   
the book to that page, it was at the story of Selenity and Endymion."  
  
Pink tinted Mercury's cheeks as everyone turned and looked at her. "I used that book   
when we were trying to find the Moon Princess. Like Endymion said, there is always a   
grain of truth in every story."  
  
Jupiter gaped at Mercury. "How come you never told us? Did you know that there was a   
prince too?"  
  
Mercury's cheeks turned even redder. "It did occur to me that the Princess might have   
had a love, but since Luna only told us to find the Moon Princess, I figured that either   
they were together or the Princess would give us further instructions. We didn't have our   
full memories." Mercury's voice trailed off in thought. "How did you find that book   
anyway? I had it tucked away in the back of my desk."  
  
Chibi-usa looked slightly panicked. A slight tinkling bell rang. Chibi-usa perked up,   
dashed from her seat and ran to the noise. "Diana!" she scooped the little gray kitten into   
her arms. "I've missed you." She glanced over her shoulder. "Mama, papa, may I be   
excused?"  
  
Serenity and Endymion smiled fondly at their daughter. "Of course" responded Serenity.   
"Just please stay within the palace today. If you wish to go outside, please have myself,   
your father or one of the senshi accompany you."  
  
Chibi-usa hurried out of the room with Diana. Luna and Artemis leapt out of the way of   
the fleeing princess and continued into the dining room. Each hopped unto a chair and   
looked at the senshi.  
  
"What have we missed?" inquired Artemis.  
  
"Other than nearly being stepped on by your daughter! Serenity..she is becoming more   
and more like you each day." complained Luna.  
  
The senshi giggled while Serenity rolled her eyes. "We were talking to Small Lady about   
the 20th century. Apparently she read the story of Selenity and Endymion in a book of   
Ami's and was asking about it."  
  
Endymion glanced at Mercury and noticed her preoccupation, "Mercury, is something   
bothering you?"  
  
Mercury frowned, "I was just trying to remember what happened to the book that Chibi-  
usa mentioned. I don't recall ever seeing it once I hid it in my desk."  
  
"Don't worry about it Mercury. After 1000 years, all are memories are a little fuzzy."   
consoled Jupiter.   
  
Mars looked thoughtfully at Mercury; "It will come to you. But I can see your concern.   
Chibi-usa ducked out before she answered your question."  
  
"Even if she took it, what harm could it cause?" Venus shrugged. "It's just a book." 


	3. Chapter 3 It's just a book

STORYTIME—MYTHS AND LEGENDS  
By Krysia  
  
Disclaimer: Story is original…characters are not. Truly a non-profit endeavor. {sigh}  
  
  
  
"Even if she took it, what harm could it cause?" Venus shrugged. "It's just a book."  
  
  
Chapter 3: It's Just a Book  
  
Chibi-usa practically flew through the halls with Diana and barely took notice of her   
surroundings. It wasn't until she reached her bedroom door that she stopped. She paused   
and caught her breath before she turned the handle and entered her room. She quickly   
closed the door behind her. She then walked over and gently deposited Diana on her bed   
before hopping up next to her. It wasn't until she settled herself next to Diana that she   
noticed that Luna P had followed her from the dining room.  
  
Chibi-usa slid off the bed and grabbed Luna P. "Kitty Magic!" she cried as she bounced   
Luna P. "Turn into a backpack." Almost instantly, Chibi-usa was holding a pink   
backpack in her hand. She turned around and after unzipping the bag, she dumped the   
contents onto her bed.  
  
Chibi-usa showed off her treasures from the 20th Century to Diana, holding each item up   
for better viewing. "Mina gave me a red hair bow to match hers. Rei gave me a good   
luck charm. Ami gave me a study guide. Lita gave me cookies. Mamoru gave me a rose   
and Usagi gave me some manga."   
  
Diana got up and walked across the bed. She stopped and placed her front paw on a book   
half-buried under Chibi-usa's souvenirs from the past. "What is this?"  
  
Chibi-usa blushed and turned her face from Diana. "I borrowed it from Ami in the past."  
  
"Borrowed it?" asked Diana suspiciously.  
  
"I took it without asking Ami" admitted Chibi-usa. "But it was for a good reason!" she   
cried as Diana opened her mouth to scold her.  
  
She grabbed the book and frantically started turning pages. Once she found what she was   
looking for, she thrust the book in front of the Diana. "See!"  
  
The page she had shown Diana was a full-colored picture of a dark-haired man wearing a   
simple cloth wrapped around his waist. He was lying on the ground with a shepherd's   
crook next to him. A beautiful woman with long silvery-blonde hair had her arm flung   
across the mid-section of the shepherd and her head upon his chest. She was dressed   
scantily in a white flowing gown. Beneath the picture was the caption: Endymion and   
Selene.  
For a few moments, Diana was rendered speechless. "Is that supposed to be the King and   
Queen?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Yes. I asked mama and papa about the story and how it said that papa was a shepherd   
and mama was the goddess of the moon. They told me how stories change over time   
because people remember things differently when they tell it over and over."  
  
"So, how are you going to return the book to Mercury-sensei that you took from her?"   
asked Diana.  
  
"I BORROWED it from Ami-chan" huffed Chibi-usa. "I will return it when I'm done   
with it." Chibi-usa's eyes got wide and she clapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"What do you mean 'when you are done with it'?" Diana narrowed her eyes and studied   
Chibi-usa. "What are you planning to do with that book?"  
  
"Just read it" stammered Chibi-usa. "I was so busy in the 20th century that I didn't get a   
chance to read all the stories in here. Look at them all." She pointed to various pages.   
"Mercury will understand. In the past, she always was reading a book."  
  
Diana looked dubious. "Well, if you are only going to read it, I guess there is no harm.   
Please return it when you are done though. It would not look good if the crown princess   
was accused of being a thief."  
  
Later that evening…  
  
Serenity closed the door to Chibi-usa's room. She smiled softly at her husband. "Chibi-  
usa is out like a light. Traveling through time must have exhausted her. She wasn't even   
aware of me pulling up her blankets and tucking her in. Serenity edged her way towards   
their bedchambers. Yawning, she said, "I must admit to a tiring day. I'll just go to bed   
myself." She waved him to stay as he began to rise as if to follow her to bed. "No need   
to come to bed if you are not ready."  
  
Endymion raised an eyebrow at her words. "Do you not wish me to come to bed with   
you?" he asked. He rose out of his chair and began to walk towards her. Serenity flushed   
under his steady gaze.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant" began Serenity, obviously flustered.   
  
Endymion pulled Serenity against him quickly before she realized his intentions. Her   
arms flailed slightly as she fell forward into his arms, revealing the book that she had   
been hiding behind her back.  
  
"What's this?" Asked Endymion as he plucked the book from her grasp. "Some light   
reading before bed?" He held the book over Serenity's head and just slightly out of   
reach.  
  
After a few minutes of trying to grab the book from her husband, Serenity stomped on his   
foot, causing his arms to jerk down in reaction. She deftly grabbed the book and fled to   
the bedroom with Endymion hot on her heels. After flinging the bedroom door closed   
behind him, he tackled his wife onto the bed. After tussling for a few moments, Serenity   
lay sprawling on the bed with Endymion pinning her down. The book lay next to them.  
  
"Fine." Serenity began grumpily. "I took the book out the Chibi-usa's room. I figured   
she probably brought it back with her, since that is something I would have done. I   
wanted to see the story of Endymion and Selene that she was asking about. I was going   
to sneak it back in her room once I was done."  
  
Endymion chuckled at his pouting wife before kissing her nose and letting her up. Before   
she could grab the book, he snagged it first. "How about we look together, Love?"   
  
Checking the index first, Endymion quickly found the page. After staring at it for a few   
moments, they looked at each other wide-eyed. Then Endymion quirked a grin. "Brings   
back a few fond memories, ne?"  
  
Serenity grabbed a pillow from the bed and whacked Endymion. She then flung herself   
back on the bed, hands covering her face and groaned, "We can't let the Senshi see this!" 


	4. Playing it by ear

STORYTIME—MYTHS AND LEGENDS  
By Krysia  
  
Disclaimer: Story is original…characters are not. Truly a non-profit endeavor. {sigh}  
  
  
  
Serenity grabbed a pillow from the bed and whacked Endymion. She then flung herself   
back on the bed, hands covering her face and groaned, "We can't let the Senshi see   
this!"   
  
Chapter 4: Playing it by Ear   
  
Sunshine peeked through the curtains at the Crystal Palace. Chibi-usa buried her face   
deeper in her pillow and away from the offending light. Her hand brushed something   
hard and her sleep-filled mind tried to process what could possibly be in her bed. Groping   
around with her eyes still closed, Chibi-usa ran her hand across the cover of a book.  
  
'The book!' Chibi-usa sat up quickly and tossed her pillow aside.   
  
Diana yowled as the pillow knocked into her.  
  
"Sorry Diana," murmured Chibi-usa absently as she placed the book in her lap and began   
to turn a few pages. A quick knock at the door sent Chibi-usa bounding out of her bed   
and throwing her book into one of her desk drawers. Just then, the door opened and   
Serenity poked her head inside.  
  
"Chibi-usa…are you awake?" Seeing Chibi-usa out of bed but still in her nightwear,   
Serenity said, "Small Lady. Please get dressed. Your father and I are ready to eat   
breakfast. We would like you to join us so we can plan our day."  
  
"Yes Mama, I'll be right there."  
  
Breakfast was a private affair for the royal family. Serenity had made it clear that she   
still wasn't a morning person and wanted a peaceful start of her day before she had to   
deal with the responsibilities of ruling a kingdom. Endymion supported his wife fully in   
this matter. Life was good when it was spent with family and a hot cup of coffee.  
  
Chibi-usa finished the last of her pancakes. Her father sat his coffee mug upon the table   
and looked at his daughter. "Well, Small Lady…since this is your first full day back,   
your mother and I thought we'd spend the day together as a family."   
  
Chibi-usa's breath caught and she fought the panicky feeling that rose in her chest,   
"Um..ok…papa, mama…what do you have planned?"  
  
Serenity smiled softly at her. "Mostly, we thought we'd play it by ear."  
  
After a few hours of walking and playing on the palace grounds, the Royal family found   
a quiet spot to enjoy a picnic lunch prepared personally by Sailor Jupiter.  
  
King Endymion leaned against a tree and watched with amusement as his wife and   
daughter fought for the last piece of cake. He was amazed when Serenity stopped   
suddenly and smiled. She said, "Here Small Lady, you can have this."  
  
Endymion teased his wife, "I never thought I'd see the day that you would voluntarily   
pass by food."  
  
"I already had a piece" she huffed. "And I thought Small Lady would enjoy it more since   
it's been a while since she's had Jupiter's cooking."  
  
"Mama, I had Lita's cooking in the past. She was really a good cook then too."  
  
Serenity colored slightly. "That's right. I forgot."  
  
Endymion chuckled. "Still an odango atama after all these years."  
  
Serenity turned even redder then narrowed her eyes at her husband. Without warning,   
she threw a crumpled napkin at him. He caught it before it struck him and tossed it into   
the open picnic basket. "Still throwing things at me too. Some things never change."  
  
Just then, both noticed their daughter staring at them wide-eyed and mouth gaping.   
  
"Something wrong, sweetie?" Serenity asked with concern.  
  
"You're acting just like your past selves!" she burst out.  
  
"Well, we are the same people." Serenity replied logically.  
  
"I think Small Lady has finally recognized us with our past selves." Endymion explained.   
"When she was in the past and realized that Mamoru and Usagi were her parents, she   
could see the traits in them that she saw in her parents, but is now just seeing some of the   
traits that are still around from the past in us."  
  
Serenity frowned. "You mean she was able to see the future selves in our past selves, but   
is now seeing the past selves in our future selves?"  
  
Endymion beamed at his wife and pulled her into his lap. "Exactly, Usako!"  
  
"Mamo-chan" giggled Serenity.  
  
Chibi-usa rolled her eyes and looked away from her parents. She admired the quiet spot   
where they had settled for lunch. As much as she liked the past, it didn't compare to the   
beauty of Crystal Tokyo—her home.  
  
"Small Lady" Endymion interrupted her thoughts. "Care to tell us about your adventures   
through time?"  
  
"It was hard," she said slowly. "But Usagi and Mamoru and the girls helped me. I   
missed you and Mama and everyone at the palace." Chibi-usa grimaced. It was weird   
talking about her parents as different people. But their future selves were very different   
from who they were in the past. "I also had Luna-P to keep me company and I was able   
to talk to Puu. It was neat to meet Kenji-papa and Ikuko-mama."  
  
Endymion winced slightly at the mention of Kenji. "Anything else?"  
  
Chibi-usa looked at the ground. "I'm sorry for taking the crystal and for causing so much   
trouble." Her voice trembled slightly.  
  
Serenity scrambled out of her husband's lap and gathered Chibi-usa in her arms.   
Endymion came from behind and hugged them both.  
  
"You're forgiven, Small Lady. We all make mistakes. The important thing is that we   
learn from them." Serenity comforted her.  
  
After the family settled themselves and once the somber mood had passed, Endymion   
reached over and tugged on one of Chibi-usa's pigtails.  
  
"So, did you bring back any souvenirs?"  
  
Chibi-usa jumped slightly, which her parents noticed. "I got something from everyone.   
Do you remember what you gave me?"  
  
"I gave you a rose." Endymion flicked his wrist and produced two roses, which he   
handed one to his wife and one to his daughter. He learned in the past that in some   
instances, it was best to treat them equally.  
  
"I gave you manga." Serenity replied.  
  
Chibi-usa sat in front of them, gently stroking the petals of her rose. Serenity and   
Endymion glanced at each other. It was obvious that Chibi-usa did not want to mention   
the book she brought back from the past.  
  
"Let's clean up and head back to the palace. Small Lady, do you think you might be able   
to find something to do until dinner? Your father and I have some business that we need   
to attend to." Endymion raised an eyebrow in surprise at his wife but did not contradict   
her. Chibi-usa's face reflected relief and excitement.  
  
"Of course Mama. Diana and I have lots of things we can do."  
  
The Royal family gathered their picnic items and returned to the Palace. The Senshi   
greeted them at their arrival. Chibi-usa quickly asked if she could be excused to find   
Diana. With a reminder to stay in the palace, Chibi-usa raced off to find her small   
companion.  
  
Jupiter removed the picnic items from Endymion's grasp and headed towards the kitchen.   
Mercury and Mars watched Chibi-usa run off before turning their attention to the King   
and Queen.   
  
"Chibi-usa seems like she is in a hurry" commented Mars.  
  
"Probably running off to read that book" responded Endymion.  
  
"She misses Diana." Serenity said at the same time and discreetly elbowed Endymion in   
the ribs. "We need to see Luna and Artemis. Ja ne." Serenity looped her arm though   
Endymion's and hurried him down the hall.  
  
"They're hiding something. I can feel it" stated Mars.  
  
"Endymion mentioned a book. Do you think Chibi-usa brought it from the past?"   
pondered Mercury.  
  
Venus smiled and with a twinkle in her eye said brightly, "Never look at a manga   
because of it's color."  
  
Mars and Mercury shook their heads and groaned, then headed in the direction Jupiter   
went moments before. Venus glanced down the hall where the Royals disappeared.   
  
'You owe me one,' she thought with a grin, before following Mars and Mercury to the   
kitchen.  
  
Chibi-usa carefully closed the door to her bedroom and walked over to her desk. She   
opened the drawer and took out "THE BOOK" as she was starting to think of it. She   
jumped up onto her bed, disturbing a napping kitty. Diana opened an eye and looked at   
Chibi-usa sleepily.   
  
"Did you have a good day with your parents?"  
  
"Yes and now I have until dinner to look through this book."   
  
She began to turn the pages slowly, stopping occasionally to study a picture. After a   
while, she turned to the front of the book and began to read the chapter headings. Her   
tongue tripped over the long and unusual names. She paused at the name Atalanta for a   
minute. She snapped the book shut, put Diana on top of her head between her cone-  
shaped buns, tucked her book under her arm and made sure Luna-P was next to her.   
With her other hand, she grabbed the small gold key that hung on a chain around her   
neck, held it in the air and said,   
  
"Guardian of Time…Chronos! Lead me! Protect me! Send me the path of light!" 


	5. Chapter5 Ancient Greece

STORYTIME—MYTHS AND LEGENDS  
By Krysia  
  
Disclaimer: Story is original…characters are not. Truly a non-profit endeavor. {sigh}  
  
  
With her other hand, she grabbed the small gold key that hung on a chain around her   
neck, held it in the air and said,   
  
"Guardian of Time…Chronos! Lead me! Protect me! Send me the path of light!"  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Ancient Greece  
  
Chibi-usa looked around at what was known as ancient Greece…though not quite so   
ancient at the moment. People were walking around going about their daily business.   
She quickly ducked behind a tree and Diana leapt into her arms to speak to her more   
freely.  
  
"How did we get past Sailor Pluto?" Diana asked.  
  
Chibi-usa looked pensive. "I'm not sure. It happened so fast, not like before. This time I   
felt like I was being pushed and pulled. I didn't even see Puu." Then her expression   
cleared. "Well, it doesn't matter. We're here!"   
  
Diana jumped to the ground so that Chibi-usa could open the book that was still tucked   
under her arm. Chibi-usa turned to the page titled "Atalanta". The first page of the   
chapter had a picture of a woman, tall and beautiful, dressed in obviously male clothing.   
She held a bow in one hand and the hide of a wild animal in the other. The caption under   
the picture read, "Atalanta, female hunter".  
  
"Okay Diana. This story is about a woman who when she was born, her father was   
disappointed that she was a girl, so he left her in the woods. Animals in the forest raised   
her and kind hunters found her running wild in the forest. They took her in and raised her   
to adulthood. She wished to go on adventures and was well known for her hunting skills.   
When she found her real parents, her father welcomed her home. Many men wished for   
her hand, but she did not want to marry. So, she told them that if they could beat her in a   
foot race, she would marry them. Because wild animals raised her, she was very fast."  
  
Just then, there was commotion in the City Square causing Chibi-usa to stop reading.   
She closed the book and picked up Diana, moving cautiously forward to better view what   
was going on.  
  
People of all different ages and backgrounds were hurrying over to a clearing a little   
outside of the city. Chibi-usa, by this time, got swept up in the momentum of the crowd   
and was propelled forward. She pushed her way to the front so that she was able to see   
what was happening. Around her, men and women were excitedly discussing this event.   
Although it was difficult to determine exactly who was speaking, Chibi-usa listened to   
the comments going on around her.  
  
"Atalanta was challenged in another race."   
  
"I heard his name is Hippomenes."  
  
"He will never win. There is no one faster than her."  
  
"Hippomenes was seen coming from the temple of Aphrodite."  
  
Chibi-usa tried to peek in her book to see what was going to happen next, but she was   
pressed too closely to those around her. She was only able to watch what happening   
around her. A signal was made and the race began. Atalanta quickly took the lead.   
Hippomenes was running with a bag in his hand and when Atalanta was a little ways   
ahead of him, he pulled something out of the bag and threw it in front of Atalanta.   
  
Chibi-usa caught a flash of gold, before Atalanta stopped and scooped up the golden   
object. Hippomenes ran by and Atalanta quickly caught up. Again when Atalanta started   
getting ahead, Hippomenes reached in and pulled something out and threw it in front of   
Atalanta. This time, it had rolled a little off to her right and had to detour a little to pick   
that one up too. Hippomenes managed to get ahead to Atalanta.  
  
By this time, the crowd was cheering loudly. It was hard to determine whom the crowd   
was favoring. Atalanta was even with Hippomenes when again he reached into his bag.   
The round gold object landed even further off to the side. Atalanta ran after it and   
grabbed the object. She looked up and noticed Hippomenes approaching the finish line.   
She ran as fast as she could, but Hippomenes just managed to finish before her.   
  
The crowd went wild. Hippomenes had won the race. Atalanta would be his bride. As   
people moved forward to congratulate the couple, Chibi-usa was again pushed forward.   
As she drew nearer, she watched as a shy smile lit up Atalanta's face as she stood next to   
her future husband. In her arms, she held three golden apples. When Hippomenes was   
asked where he had gotten the apples, he just smiled and said that he had a little help.  
  
While the crowd's attention was still on the couple, Chibi-usa forced her way back to   
town. She found the tree that she had been hiding behind and opened her book back to   
the story of Atalanta. She showed the pages to Diana.  
  
"See, it happened just like it is written here. It also says that Aphrodite, the goddess of   
Love, gave Hippomenes the golden apples."  
  
"Venus?" questioned Diana.  
  
"I don't know." Chibi-usa chewed on her bottom lip while she thought. "If I ask, then I   
have to tell mama and papa that I used the Time Key."  
"We need to get back anyway" pointed out Diana. "Hopefully we will be back before   
dinner."  
  
Chibi-usa winced. "OOPS. I forgot about that. We better go home. Guardian of   
Time…Chronos! Lead me! Protect me! Send me the path of light!"  
  
Just then, Serenity and Endymion entered the dining hall. The inner senshi were already   
seated around the table. Their discussion immediately stopped when they noticed their   
King and Queen approach. Calculated looks were exchanged between Jupiter, Mars and   
Mercury. Venus just smiled.  
  
Jupiter stood up and greeted the monarchs. "Where is Chibi-usa? Is she not coming to   
dinner?"  
  
Serenity started and flushed slightly.   
  
"I peeked in her room a few minutes ago and she wasn't there. I just assumed that she   
was hungry and didn't want to wait for us and came here."  
  
The dining hall doors swung open. Everyone turned to see who was entering the room.  
  
"Small La…." Endymion started to say, but stopped when he noticed that it wasn't his   
daughter entering the room.  
  
Sailor Pluto's heels clicked on the crystal floor as she crossed the room and knelt in front   
of her King and Queen.  
  
"There has been a disturbance in the Time Corridor" she said as she rose to her feet.   
"Someone has traveled into the past."  
  
"Do you know who?" asked Mars and Jupiter simultaneously.  
  
"Probably Chibi-usa. She is not here and we know she has a time key" observed   
Mercury.  
  
"Do you know what time period?" Serenity asked hesitantly.  
  
"To ancient Greece. I believe she is at time of the race between Atalanta and   
Hippomenes."  
  
Although Sailor Pluto's face remained impassive, she watched with amusement as   
Serenity and Endymion looked relieved while Venus paled slightly.  
  
"I must return to the Time Gate. Chibi-usa will be returning shortly. I need to make sure   
that she arrives at the correct time." Sailor Pluto bowed and quickly left the room.  
  
Mars looked ready to explode. Mercury pulled her computer out of her space subpocket   
and began typing. After a few minutes, she glanced speculatively at Venus before   
snapping her computer shut.  
  
"Atalanta is a story in Greek mythology." Mercury thought for a moment. "I wonder if   
that is one of the stories in that book that Chibi-usa had mentioned."  
  
Serenity abruptly turned on her heel and started out of the room. She called over her   
shoulder; "I'm going to talk to Small Lady about improper use of the time key. Don't   
wait dinner for us, we'll be here shortly."  
  
It took Endymion a moment to realize that Serenity was gone and left him alone with the   
senshi. He moved to follow after her, but found Jupiter blocking his path to freedom.   
She grabbed his arm and drew him to his chair at the table.  
  
"So, what's in that book, Your highness?" drawled Jupiter.  
  
He turned to see Mars and Mercury staring at him full of curiosity. As he glanced at   
Venus, she winked at him. Endymion groaned inwardly. He didn't know which was   
worse…the senshi trying to get information from him or having Venus privy to their   
secret. He thought the latter.  
  
He schooled his features and lied blatantly, "I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: The Random House Book of Greek Myths, by Joan D. Vinge, was used as a   
resource for the story about Atalanta. 


	6. Chapter 6 A Secret for a Secret

STORYTIME—MYTHS AND LEGENDS  
By Krysia  
  
Disclaimer: Story is original…characters are not. Truly a non-profit endeavor. {sigh}  
  
  
  
  
He schooled his features and lied blatantly, "I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: A Secret for a Secret  
  
  
Serenity had just entered the royal suites when she heard a loud thump come from the   
direction of Chibi-usa's room. She thanked her lucky stars that she didn't have a time   
key when she was Small Lady's age. Goodness knows what trouble she would have   
gotten in! She squared her shoulders and prepared herself to reprimand her daughter.   
She thought fleetingly of her husband and felt a tad bit of remorse for leaving him alone   
to face the senshi. She dismissed those feelings quickly knowing that her husband was   
much more capable at dealing with the inners than herself.  
  
When she reached the door, Serenity quickly turned the knob, entered the room and   
closed the door behind her. Chibi-usa guiltily hid the time key under her blouse, but not   
without her mother noticing. Small Lady faced her mother, eyes downward; arms behind   
her back and Diana perched between the cone-shaped buns on her head.  
  
Serenity, with great effort, kept her features neutral. 'She is so kawaii!' she thought as   
she resisted smiling at her daughter.  
  
"Diana, could you excuse us please?" Diana jumped to the floor and scurried out the   
door. She didn't even spare her charge a glance. When the Queen spoke in 'that' tone of   
voice, you did what she asked…immediately.   
  
"Small Lady, care to explain when you were?"  
  
The use of 'when' was not lost on Chibi-usa. She swallowed hard. "I went into the   
past," she admitted slowly. She looked up with earnest eyes. "When you told me that the   
story of Endymion and Selene was about you and papa in the past, I wanted to see if the   
rest of the stories in the book were the same as they happened in the past." Chibi-usa   
made a face. "But most of the stories were about monsters and killing and after the Black   
Moon family I wanted a happy story. So I went to Greece to see Atalanta run a race to   
see……." Chibi-usa prattled on for a few minutes, sharing all the details of her time   
traveling.  
  
"Where is the book?"   
  
Chibi-usa held out the book that she had been hiding behind her back. "Here it is."  
  
"Put that in your desk for now. After dinner, we will discuss with your father what we   
should do about this." Serenity knelt down and pulled her daughter into her arms for a   
hug. "Small Lady, what you did was very dangerous. Not only was there a possibility   
that you could have changed the past, but you could have been hurt. I know you had   
Diana and Luna-P with you, but that's not the same."  
  
"I went into the past alone before" argued Chibi-usa as she began to pull away from her   
mother.  
  
"But I was still there to take care of you, even if it was my past self." Serenity dropped   
her arms and leaned back on her heels. "I'm your mother and I'm always going to worry   
about you. Besides, you know the time key is to be used only in extreme   
circumstance…not to satisfy your curiosity. I'm sure Sailor Mercury can teach you how   
to learn about the past without using a time key." Serenity gracefully rose to her feet.   
"Come on, it's time for dinner. I need to rescue your father from the senshi."  
  
Chibi-usa giggled, tossed the book into a desk drawer and skipped out after her mother.  
  
Then entered the dining hall in time to hear Sailor Mars.  
  
"Come on, Endymion" She batted her eyelashes at him. "You know you want to tell us."  
  
Jupiter snorted. "Give it up Mars. The only ones who can get anything out of him are   
both named Serenity."  
  
Endymion pointedly ignored the Senshi as they laughed at his expense. Serenity   
smothered a giggle and approached the table. Everyone turned curious eyes to Chibi-usa,   
who quietly sat in her chair trying not to draw any attention to herself. Serenity cleared   
her throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Small Lady and I have discussed her actions. She is well aware that she has used the   
time key inappropriately. Please do not ask her about her adventure. Let's keep the past   
in the past." At this, Mars and Jupiter pouted and Venus looked relieved. Serenity's eyes   
twinkled as she noticed the senshi's reactions. Mercury continued to look at her evenly,   
face void of emotion.  
  
"Endymion and I will issue an appropriate punishment later."  
  
Food was placed before them and the meal began in silence. After a while, the senshi   
began to chatter about daily events and Small Lady's adventure was temporarily   
forgotten. Endymion looked at his wife across the table and she beamed at him. He   
found himself responding to her smile, as always. Everything was right in the world   
when Serenity was happy.  
  
After dinner, Serenity turned to her daughter. "Small Lady, go to your room. Your   
father and I will be by in awhile to tuck you in. Chibi-usa looked ready to protest until   
she noticed everyone staring at her. She nodded her head and left the table without a   
word. Once Chibi-usa was gone, Serenity faced her senshi.   
  
"I meant what I said" as she looked directly at each senshi. "You will not ask Chibi-usa   
about her trip to the past. That would just glorify what she did and encourage her to do it   
again. I didn't ask her any details of what she did, so I don't really know any more than   
you. Probably the only other person that knows is Sailor Pluto and I'd like to see you get   
any information from her." Serenity purposely left out that Diana was with Chibi-usa.   
'That's all I need' she groaned inwardly 'is for Luna to grill Diana.' Serenity made a   
mental note to speak to Luna and Artemis about what had happened tonight.   
  
As the senshi got up and left the room, Mars and Jupiter grumbling about the injustice of   
it all, Serenity grabbed Venus' arm and held her back for a moment.  
  
"Golden apples?" Serenity whispered in her ear.  
  
Venus looked panicked for a moment. Serenity took pity on her friend. "A secret for a   
secret…she didn't see anything" and winked before she grabbed her husband's arm and   
led him out of the dining hall.  
  
Venus remained motionless for a moment before she smiled. 'A secret for a secret.' Then   
she frowned. 'I wonder if Hippomenes got his girl' she thought as she exited the dining   
hall.  
  
As Endymion and Serenity walked towards the royal quarters, Endymion paused causing   
Serenity to stop with him. She looked at him questioningly. He raised an eyebrow at her.   
"Are you going to tell me what is going on or am I going to have to guess?"  
  
Serenity patted his cheek and started walking again. "Once we are in our chambers dear.   
I bet these walls have ears and I'm not sure I'd trust a curious senshi at the moment."  
  
A few minutes later, they were safe in their quarters. As they settled onto the couch,   
Serenity neatly tucked up against her husband and began to relay her conversion with   
Chibi-usa.  
  
"So, Venus was Aphrodite and gave Hippomenes some golden apples to win the race and   
her love?"  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes. "Any excuse to play matchmaker. Fortunately, Chibi-usa did   
not see her. According to Small Lady, Hippomenes said that he had help from a friend.   
She had only learned the Hippomenes got help from 'Aphrodite' from reading the story   
in the book."  
  
Endymion turned to look at his wife directly. "You knew that she was going to go into   
the past with that book didn't you?"  
  
Serenity sighed and avoided her husband's gaze. "I had a pretty good idea that she   
would. I know that would be something I would have done. The night I borrowed the   
book from Chibi-usa…." Serenity squealed as Endymion poked her in the side at the   
word 'borrowed' "…I had looked though the book and realized most of the stories were   
pretty gruesome for a small child, so I was somewhat confident she wouldn't go explore   
one of those time periods. I was just hoping that she wouldn't go back to see for herself   
if we were telling the truth or not. I was pretty sure Pluto would keep that from   
happening."  
  
Endymion sat quiet for a moment. His wife smiled serenely at her husband. "I trust my   
senshi. I know Pluto would do everything in her power to protect the flow of time."  
  
"I guess" Endymion answered grumpily. He really couldn't hold out against her when   
smiled at him. "So, how do we deal with Small Lady?"  
  
Serenity thought hard. "Well, the major problem will be the senshi. Even though I told   
them to leave her alone, they will try somehow to get Small Lady to talk without   
breaking her promise. Venus already knows, but she'll help to distract Mars and Jupiter   
from finding out. She doesn't want them to find out her little secret. Mercury, I'm sure,   
has a pretty good idea what it going on. Not much gets past her. Since she has figured   
out the major details, she'll sit back and watch the drama between Mars, Jupiter and   
Venus."   
  
Serenity shook her head and looked up at her husband. "What we need to do is somehow   
keep her away from the senshi for a while. If it looks like we are having her avoid them,   
they'll only try harder to find out our secret. What they don't realize is that Small Lady   
doesn't know either."  
  
Endymion rose up from the couch nearly dumping his wife on the floor. As she righted   
herself, she swung at her husband. He grabbed her fist as it came towards him and   
tucked her arm with his. "Let's go say goodnight to Small Lady. Maybe we'll think of   
something in the morning."  
  
Serenity and Endymion headed towards their daughter's room to indulge in their nightly   
ritual of hugs, kisses, tuck-ins and bedtime stories. 


	7. Chapter 7 Are we that Obvious?

STORYTIME—MYTHS AND LEGENDS  
By Krysia  
  
Disclaimer: Story is original…characters are not. Truly a non-profit endeavor. {sigh}  
  
  
Serenity and Endymion headed towards their daughter's room to indulge in their nightly   
ritual of hugs, kisses, tuck-ins and bedtime stories.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Are We That Obvious?  
  
  
Serenity woke up to find her husband leaning over her. "Good morning Usako" he   
murmured as he placed a light kiss on her lips.  
  
"Mmmmm….Good morning" Serenity purred back.   
  
Endymion propped himself on one elbow as he watched his wife tried to wake up and   
focus on her surroundings. He gently brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Take your   
time. We have the whole morning."  
  
Serenity closed her eyes with memories of last night. "Small Lady…the senshi.."  
  
"Small Lady hasn't come out of her room yet. She is probably waiting for her   
sentencing."  
  
Blue eyes stared into blue. "I think I have an idea," Serenity said slowly, still trying to   
work through her sleep-muddled thoughts.  
  
"Does it involve a broach and a time key?" asked Endymion with a grin.  
  
His wife's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know?"  
  
"We know that Small Lady goes into the past again. All we knew when we were younger   
was that her parents sent her back into the past to do some training. We never knew what   
motivated them into sending her to us instead of training her in Crystal Tokyo. Maybe   
this is the reason."  
  
Serenity rubbed her temples and whined, "It's too early for thinking like this. I agree.   
Today we give Chibi-usa the broach and send her into the past to train with Sailor Moon   
and the 20th century senshi." She added, "And Tuxedo Kamen…can't forget him" she   
added cheekily.  
  
As Serenity made a move to rise out of bed, Endymion pulled on her arm causing her to   
tumble back. He then kissed her quite thoroughly. Finally, with a quick peck on the   
cheek, he jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. "I'm sure the world would end   
as we know it, if you ever got out of bed before me."  
  
Endymion laughed as he ducked the pillow that came flying at him and quickly shut the   
door to begin his morning routine.  
  
Chibi-usa sat on the end of her bed awaiting the arrival with her parents. Last night,   
nothing had changed, but before the door was closed, they promised to discuss her   
punishment in the morning. She nervously fingered the chain around her neck that held   
the time key. 'They wouldn't take away the time key, would they?' she thought   
pensively. 'Or stop me from visiting Puu?' She had worked herself up to quite a state by   
the time her parents knocked and opened the door. Serenity had barely entered the room   
when Chibi-usa lost her resolve to sit quietly and take her punishment gracefully. She   
flung herself across the room and wrapped her arms around her mother's legs and began   
to wail.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Please don't make me stop seeing Puu. I promise not to use the time key   
again. I promise." Chibi-usa was crying so hard that her words were barely discernible.   
Endymion crouched down and gently pried his daughter off of her mother. She clung to   
him still sobbing. He patted her back trying to soothe her enough to talk to her.  
  
"Small Lady!"   
  
Chibi-usa looked up her mother, surprised by the sharp tone of voice. But she noticed her   
mother smiling down at her. She looked at her father and he too was smiling. Chibi-usa   
tentatively smiled back and took a deep breath. They didn't seem to be very angry with   
her. She removed her arms from her father and stood in front of her parents.  
  
Endymion stood up and went to sit on the edge of the bed. A few moments later,   
Serenity joined him. Chibi-usa sighed in relief that she didn't have to keep craning her   
neck to look at her parents.  
  
"Small Lady" Serenity began again. "We are not pleased by your little adventure   
yesterday. Part of your punishment is that you should not talk about it with anyone,   
including the senshi." 'Especially the senshi' she added mentally. Chibi-usa's face   
dropped. When her parents came in smiling, she thought that she had escaped   
punishment.  
  
"However, you have also shown that you are able to proceed to the next step in preparing   
yourself for the future. Your father and I have decided that we should send you to the   
past for training."   
  
Chibi-usa stared at her parents in shock for a moment. Then she flung herself into their   
arms. Once she finished her hugs, she turned and raced out of the room. "Come on! The   
sooner we eat, the sooner I can leave." She paused and turned shamefaced at her parents.   
"I didn't mean I was in a hurry to leave you…"  
Endymion chuckled as he ushered his daughter to the dining area. "We understand Small   
Lady. No need to apologize."  
  
Breakfast was quite an interesting affair for the Royal family. Chibi-usa hurried through   
her meal, anxious to start her latest adventure. Her parents were much slower, intent on   
savoring the last few moments with their daughter before sending her off. After the meal   
was completed, Serenity paged the inner senshi to come to their quarters for a brief   
meeting.  
  
Four curious senshi entered the Royal quarters and stood before their King and Queen.   
Artemis and Luna were also present, perched on the ends of the couch silently watching   
the drama unfold.  
  
"Well, what's going on?" burst out Mars with hands on her hips. Jupiter was tapping her   
foot impatiently and Venus was bouncing with nervous energy. Mercury seemed to be   
the only senshi patiently waiting for whatever news the Royals had summoned them for.  
  
"We called you here to witness the beginning of a new era. Princess Serenity please   
come forward."   
  
Chibi-usa moved to stand in front of her parents. A crescent moon flashed on her   
forehead, as her school uniform changed into her princess gown. Queen Serenity   
presented her with a broach. "This broach is similar to the one I received when I first   
became Sailor Moon. Raise it over head and say 'Moon Prism Power.'"   
  
At Queen Serenity's nod, Princess Serenity raised the locked and yelled, "Moon Prism   
Power!" The Senshi's eyes widened at the transformation. Standing before them was   
Chibi-usa wearing a pink and white fuku. Sailor Chibi-Moon rushed over to the closest   
mirror. She preened in front of her reflection, unaware of the conversion going on   
around her.  
  
Jupiter rubbed her eyes and mumbled, "I don't believe it. She's not old enough."   
  
"I'm sure this means that it is time for Chibi-usa to return to the past for further training"   
observed Mercury.  
  
Endymion nodded. "We have a few details that we need to wrap up before Small Lady   
returns to the past. Could you please take her through a mini-training session?"  
  
"Not a problem! We'll take her right now and get her ready for moon-dusting the bad   
guys." Venus flashed a "V" for victory sign. "Leave it to us. She'll be ready in three   
shakes of a lion's tail."  
  
Mercury just shook her head as she ushered everyone out of the room, pulling Chibi-  
Moon from the mirror with only a small amount of protest. "I'll try not to let Venus   
influence her too much" she whispered to Serenity as she closed the door behind them.  
  
"That went well" stated Endymion. Serenity took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"We're still here" drawled a male voice from behind.  
  
Serenity and Endymion turned to see Luna and Artemis still sitting where they were   
before. Serenity walked over and sat on the couch next to Luna.   
  
"You know how protective the senshi are. We weren't sure how accepting they would be   
when we told them Small Lady was going back in the past to train."  
  
"They trust you and your decisions. They have proven that countless times" chided   
Luna.  
  
Artemis jumped off of the couch and started out of the room, Luna following close   
behind. As they reached the doorway, the cats paused for a moment.  
  
"Still…" said Artemis thoughtfully, "it makes one wonder. It's almost as if you were   
sending her away from something… or someone." On that parting comment, the cats   
sauntered from the room.  
  
Serenity and Endymion looked guiltily at each other. "You don't suppose they know?"   
"Are we that obvious?" they asked each other simultaneously. 


	8. Chapter 8 Easy as a Piece of Bread

STORYTIME—MYTHS AND LEGENDS  
By Krysia  
  
Disclaimer: Story is original…characters are not. Truly a non-profit endeavor. {sigh}  
  
  
  
Serenity and Endymion looked guiltily at each other. "You don't suppose they know?"   
"Are we that obvious?" they asked each other simultaneously.  
  
Chapter 8: Easy as a Piece of Bread!  
  
  
Endymion raked a hand through his hair. "I guess it's a good thing we didn't talk to   
Luna and Artemis about not questioning Diana."  
  
Serenity giggled nervously. "That would definitely make them even more suspicious.   
Though we could always send Diana to the past for guardian training if she starts getting   
too much attention."  
  
Endymion gently directed his wife to the writing table in the corner. "I believe you have   
a note to write to the past senshi."  
  
Serenity made a face. "If I remember correctly, I had to write nonsense just so the girls   
would believe it was from me."  
  
"I always thought that you wrote that note as a joke or to scare your younger self into   
studying more."  
  
Serenity groaned and put a hand to her forehead. "Actually I'm not sure exactly what   
motivated my future self to write it that way… I mean why I wrote it that way, because   
even though I did study harder…so was I really less smarter in the future or did I write it   
intentionally…Oh! I told you it was too early to think like that. I'm sure it makes perfect   
sense to Pluto…and maybe Mercury.   
  
Endymion patted his wife's shoulder. "It doesn't matter. I'll go and inform Pluto that we   
will be sending Small Lady to the past later today." Endymion strode out of the room,   
leaving Serenity to her task.  
  
During this time, the senshi were in a restricted area of the castle, designated as the senshi   
training room. Chibi-Moon looked around in awe. The room was huge. The crystal   
walls and ceiling were covered with a light gray substance that looked brand new.  
  
"This is the training room?" Chibi-Moon asked hesitantly.  
  
"I know it doesn't look like much, but it was specially designed to handle our powers.   
The gray stuff keeps our powers from damaging the crystal or reflecting them back at us"  
responded Jupiter.  
Mercury frowned. "It's not gray stuff, it's…"  
  
Venus covered Mercury's mouth with her hand. "Yes, we know, but we only have a   
short time to train Chibi-Moon. Your explanation could take days and the only one who   
would understand you is Endymion and he's not here right now."  
  
As Venus paused to catch her breath, Mercury wrenched herself away and pulled out her   
mini-computer. With a faint blush on her cheek, she aimed the computer at Chibi-Moon   
and began to type furiously, while studiously ignoring the other senshi.  
  
Mars rolled her eyes and Jupiter stifled her laughter. Chibi-Moon just looked on excited   
and apprehensive. Mars knelt down to look Chibi-Moon in the eye. ""You are going   
into this a little more prepared than we did. If you ever feel unsure of yourself, just   
remember who you are and who your parents are. They love you very much and we do   
too. Past, present or future, it doesn't matter. We will always be there for you. Now," as   
she rose to her feet, "do you know what your attack is?"  
  
Before Chibi-Moon could answer, Jupiter teased, "Why deny her the same experiences   
we had? Let's just aim our attacks at her. She'll figure out what to do quickly enough."  
  
Mars pounced on Venus, whose eyes had lit up and had begun to power up her love-me-  
chain at Jupiter's words. Mercury sighed and shook her head. "Check your sub-space   
pocket, Chibi-Moon." Chibi-Moon looked blankly at Mercury.   
  
"Like this." Mercury demonstrated by placing her computer in her sub-space pocket.   
"Now reach back like this." Mercury flicked her arm behind her back and produced her   
computer. Chibi-Moon copied Mercury's movements and found a small, pink rod in her   
hand.  
  
"Wow! It's kind of like Mama's scepter!"  
  
Mercury pointed to a far wall. "Ok Chibi-Moon. Aim your attack at that far wall."  
  
Chibi-Moon just kept staring at her moon rod, her brow wrinkled in concentration.  
  
Venus stepped next to her. "Focus you energy into the rod. If you need to, remember   
when you were in the past and were being attacked. Picture one of the Dark Moon   
creatures on that wall." Chibi-Moon was a little startled at the seriousness in Venus'   
voice and expression, but she nodded and continued to stare at the rod.  
  
The senshi watched and waited breathlessly.   
  
Chibi-Moon thought back at all the times she was in danger….all the times Sailor   
Moon…and Usagi saved her. How she was never able to help…how they hurt her   
mother." Chibi-Moon's grip tightened on the rod and suddenly begin to spin and call out   
her attack, "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" Small pink hearts came streaming out   
of her rod, smashing into the wall where Mercury had pointed to moments ago. As   
Chibi-Moon lowered her rod, she suddenly found herself in a massive hug by all the   
senshi. "You did it!" "Just like her mother!" "I knew she could do it." "Way to go!"  
  
After about another hour of practice, four giddy senshi headed back to the royal quarters.   
Jupiter entered the room carrying a very tired moon senshi in her arms. She gently   
passed her to Endymion, who looked worried.   
  
Mars spoke up; "She's just tired. After a short nap she should be fine. Remember how   
tired Usagi was when she first used her moon powers?"  
  
Serenity removed her gaze from her daughter and addressed the senshi. "How did her   
training go?"  
  
"Easy as a piece of bread!" piped up Venus.  
  
"Her powers are definitely at a beginning stage. She did well though, once she began to   
believe in herself" explained Mercury.  
  
Jupiter gazed fondly at Chibi-Moon. "I'm sure going to miss the munchkin. She was   
barely here, and now she'll be gone again."  
  
Venus, recognizing that the conversation was heading in a dangerous direction, spoke up,   
"Let's hit the street folks…Chibi-Moon needs her rest and I'm sure Endymion and   
Serenity want to spend a few moments with her to say good-bye"  
  
Serenity shot a grateful look at Venus, while escorting the senshi to the door. "Thank   
you so much for all that you have done today. Endy and I are very grateful. We'll let   
you know how everything goes." And she quickly shut the door behind them.  
  
Serenity looked at her daughter all snuggled up in her husband's arms. "We'll let her   
sleep for a short while, then we'll take her to the Time Gate."  
  
Both Endymion and Serenity sat on the couch, watching their daughter sleep peacefully   
in Endymion's arms. Each was remembering when they were younger and how Chibi-  
usa affected their lives in the past. Endymion tightened his arms around her as painful   
memories coursed though him and the decisions he had made.  
  
After a short while, Chibi-Moon stirred and looked up at her father. "Papa, what I am   
doing here?" A little disoriented, Chibi-Moon tried to remember what was happening.   
She saw her Fuqua and remembered training with the senshi. She struggled to sit up in   
her father's lap. She noticed her mother sitting on the couch next to them with a strange   
expression on her face.  
  
"Is something wrong Mama?"  
  
"No, I'm just happy and sad to see you growing up. How did your training session go   
with the senshi? Are you ready to go into the past?"  
  
Chibi-Moon practically jumped away from the couch and stood in front of her parents.   
"It was great. I'm ready to go…..Um….Mama? How do I return back to myself?"  
  
"You tap your broach and think of returning to how you were before you transformed.   
Go ahead and do it now so we can be sure you know what to do."  
  
Once Chibi-usa was standing before them, Serenity drew her daughter into a hug. As she   
rose she said, "Small Lady…once you are in the past you will face many obstacles. It is   
very important that while you are there that you make friends. Chance encounters may   
bring everlasting friendships."  
  
Endymion rose off the couch. "Small Lady, you need to get Luna-P before you go."   
  
Chibi-usa scurried off to her room to get her beloved toy. Endymion moved over to his   
wife, placed an arm around her waist and drew her next to him. They leaned against one   
another in comfort, no words were needed to express their feelings to each other.  
  
Chibi-usa came skipping out, Luna-P bobbing behind her. "I'm ready!" she sang.  
  
Her parents smiled down at her. Serenity handed her a note. "You need to give this to   
the girls when you go back into the past. I'm sure they will ask why you have returned.   
This will explain everything."  
  
After tucking away the note, Chibi-usa grabbed each of her parent's hands and the three   
of them left the royal quarters and began walking towards the part of the palace that led   
to the Time Gate. 


	9. Chapter 9 She's Getting Soft

STORYTIME—MYTHS AND LEGENDS  
By Krysia  
  
Disclaimer: Story is original…characters are not. Truly a non-profit endeavor. {sigh}  
  
  
  
  
After tucking away the note, Chibi-usa grabbed each of her parent's hands and the three   
of them left the royal quarters and began walking towards the part of the palace that led   
to the Time Gate.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: She's getting soft…   
  
Chibi-usa stood at the Time Gate with Sailor Pluto. The King and Queen had said their   
farewells and had returned to the Palace. Chibi-usa glanced once more at the direction   
her parents had left before she faced Sailor Pluto.  
  
After taking a deep breath, she addressed her dear friend. "Puu, I guess I better get going   
to the past. I need to go to be trained as a Sailor Senshi. I miss Usagi and Mamoru.   
Usagi was so fun to tease. It's hard to believe they will be my mama and papa someday."   
Once she finished rambling, she then squared her shoulders and made to enter the Time   
Gate. "Ja ne Puu!"  
  
Sailor Pluto stopped Chibi-usa from proceeding through the gate. "Just a minute Small   
Lady. Before you go to the past, we have something to discuss."  
  
Chibi-usa looked at Sailor Pluto a little apprehensively. She began to squirm under   
Sailor Pluto's firm gaze. For the first time, she saw her as Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time   
and not her friend Puu.  
  
"Yes, Sailor Pluto?" she asked meekly. She bowed her head slightly and peeked up   
through her lashes. "Is something wrong? Did I forget something?"  
  
"I know we've talked about how important it is to not reveal the future while you are in   
the past. It is also important to leave things from the past in the past. May I please have   
Ami's book?"  
  
Chibi-usa started and flushed guiltily. She quickly changed Luna-P into a backpack and   
removed the book. She handed it to Pluto. "Mama told me to return it to Ami-chan. I   
was going to, I promise."  
  
Sailor Pluto accepted the book from Chibi-usa. "I know Small Lady. But you are not   
returning to the same time. So, by returning the book you could cause problems to the   
time flow. It is best if I take care of it for you. Now, you can go to the past and complete   
your training. Good luck Small Lady. And don't be too hard on Usagi." With a wink   
and a smile, Sailor Pluto indicated for Chibi-usa to enter the Time Gate.  
  
After a quick hug, Chibi-usa ran through the Time Gate with Luna-P bobbing along   
behind her.  
  
With another smile and a slight shake of her head, Sailor Pluto turned her attention to the   
book in her hand. She ran her hand along the smooth cover, before opening it and leafing   
though the pages. As one particular page caught her attention, she did not notice anyone   
approaching until she felt a hand clamp onto her shoulder and the book wrenched out of   
her hand.  
  
"So, what do we have here? Some light reading?" teased Sailor Uranus.   
  
Neptune, standing next to Uranus, peered over her arm at the open book. "Setsuna, I   
didn't know you were into romance novels. You always reminded me of the dry non-  
fiction type."  
  
Sailor Pluto scowled at the two Senshi. "Don't you have anything better to do than to   
sneak up on me?"  
  
"Just checking your reflexes. Obviously you are a little out of practice." Uranus frowned   
slightly at the pages opened before her. "Damn Inners. They should have done a better   
job at guarding the Princess." Uranus dodged to the left as Pluto made a grab for the   
book.  
  
Neptune laughed. "I guess we should come by a little more often for some training   
Setsuna."  
  
Uranus snickered, "She's getting soft in her old age."  
  
Neptune again moved closer to Uranus as she began flipping through the pages, stopping   
occasionally to read. At one particular story, they looked at each other with raised   
eyebrows.  
  
Neptune commented. "It appears that Serenity wasn't the only one getting into   
mischief."  
  
Uranus closed the book with a thump and tossed it back to Pluto. Pluto caught it neatly   
and tucked it under her arm.  
  
"Come on, Michi…let's go play with the Inners" drawled Uranus as she started walking   
towards the Crystal Palace.  
  
"Now, now Haruka…be nice."  
  
  
  
At the palace….  
  
Endymion pulled Serenity into their chambers. "The senshi will leave us alone since they   
know that Small Lady was leaving tonight, so I have an idea to help us not think of   
Chibi-usa returning to the past."  
  
Serenity paused and looked at her husband with curiosity. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
Endymion motioned for his wife to remain where she was while he quickly strode from   
the room. Serenity stood impatiently, wondering what her husband could possibly have   
planned. Endymion came back in the room, walking more slowly with both arms behind   
his back.  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to find one of these in Crystal Tokyo?" he asked as he   
moved his arms from behind his back to reveal a shepherd's crook.  
  
A slow smile spread across Serenity's face and her eyes twinkled as she reached up and   
pulled out her odangoes. "I'm sure I have an appropriate dress somewhere…."  
  
  
  
AN: DONE! DONE! DONE!~dances around happily~  
  
A special thanks goes to all those who have taken the time to read this story! Thank you   
Lord Chaos and Peacebunny for your kind e-mails. Thank you Princess Forever, Shiva,   
Time Guardian and Cool_as_Ice for the reviews. Thank you to Unwanted and Nyanko   
for 'encouraging' me. Thank you to all those who have posted this story on their   
websites. Thank you to my son who "played editor".  
  
I feel like I've just won an Emmy or Oscar. :P  
  
~checks shoes to make sure no toilet paper is stuck to it~ 


End file.
